


Living Up to His Name

by evilwriter37



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hiccups, Humor, hiccup gets the hiccups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 07:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14911181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: A drabble in which Hiccup gets the hiccups.





	Living Up to His Name

It came suddenly and without warning, as they always did. Hiccup clamped a hand over his mouth as soon as the noise came out, looking to his friends who sat around the table with him, eating dinner. Hopefully none of them had heard… But all eyes were on him.

_Great_.

Ruffnut giggled, snorted, looking to be on the verge of all-out, shrieking laughter. “Hiccup, do you - ha! - have the hiccups?”

“I do no- _hicc!_ ” He put both hands over his mouth now, face turning beet red. He was never going to hear the end of it.

Tuffnut snickered. “Looks like you do, pal.”

Snotlout, who was seated next to Hiccup, patted him on the back. “Finally living up to your name.”

“Guys, come on. This isn’t - _hicc!_ \- funny.” He looked to Astrid, hoping to find some sympathy from her, but she was unsuccessfully hiding an amused smile behind her hand.

“Hiccup’s got the hiccups! Hiccup’s got the hiccups!” The twins chanted in unison, and then everyone at the table - save for Hiccup - burst out laughing.

Hiccup furrowed his brow at them. “What are you? Five?”

“Ten if you count both of us!” Tuffnut exclaimed.

Then the laughter died down and everyone was looking at him, waiting, expecting another spasm of his diaphragm that he was currently hating sharing a name with.

“Aw, are they gone?” Ruffnut asked in disappointment.

As if on cue: “ _Hicc!_ ”

“Woohoo!” Tuffnut threw up his hands. “Not gone!”

Hiccup just made a frustrated sound in his throat and reached for his water. Maybe that would help them go away. He took a few swallows, put his cup down, waited. For a moment, nothing, but then: “ _Hicc!_ ” The table burst into laughter at the sound and Snotlout slammed his hands down.

“Come on, Fishlegs. You too?”

“Sorry, Hiccup! Haha! This is just too good!” There were no more words to be had from him as he dissolved into laughter.

Though they were laughing at his (albeit minor) predicament, Hiccup realized that it was a nice sound. The Dragon Riders hadn’t had a good laugh together in a good long while. Hiccup found himself clutching his stomach and joining in, his own laughter interrupted by his hiccups. He had to admit that it was really funny.

“Okay, okay.” Tuffnut put his hands on the table, suddenly looking very serious. “Now to stop them you have to sing while hopping on one foot. Wait. Would that even work since you only have one foot?”

“No, he has to do a handstand!” Ruffnut “corrected” her brother. “And then spin around twelve times.”

“Guys, you’re just making all of that - _hicc!_ \- up.”

Fishlegs snorted. “You hiccuped and accidentally said Hiccup.”

Hiccup rolled his eyes, but it was an affectionate gesture. The twins were back to plotting how he was going to fix this problem.

“Jump off of Toothless head first at a ninety degree angle,” Tuffnut suggested. “And then cover yourself in leaves.”

“Wrestle a boar covered in Monstrous Nightmare gel!” Ruffnut cried.

“Or-” Fishlegs cut in- “he could just wait for them to go away.”

Silence. The twins looked at Fishlegs oddly. Hiccup was going to say something but, he hiccuped, and the table exploded into laughter once again. He joined in.


End file.
